


I'm home

by Zenytra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame fix it, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Let my baby bois be happy, Short, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenytra/pseuds/Zenytra
Summary: "Thor it's me Lo-""NO, YOU CAN'T BE YOU'RE DEAD!" Thor shouted, holding his head. "YOU'RE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!"





	I'm home

He had done it.

So long, so long he had waited, tried, struggled to get out.

But he had done it.

He made it through.

He had to find his brother.

He had to find Thor.

He had to find Thor, and tell him he's here, he made it through.

Loki limped, dragging his legs with the little energy he had left on the little dirt road. He had changed to his midgardian clothes, to look even some of what reasonable. The sun was starting to set, Loki seeing people, the asgardiands go to their shacks and little cabins for the night. Loki wondered what could be Thor's.

He got to the deck, nobody being outside anymore. Good, Loki had thought.

He peered the shacks, one by one and settling on the big one.

Loki limped to the front door, raising his fist, immediately his stomach turned. He held his fist in the air. Waiting. Waiting for him to knock.

This felt so odd. So, not okay.

Loki swallowed. Giving two pretty weak knocks.

Nothing.

Just as he thought.

He knocked again, a bit more firmly.

Nothing yet again.

Then.

He tried the doorknob, turning it, the door opening with a click.

Loki's breath hitched, he took a breath, and walked in.

His nose was welcomed with a foul smell. Loki powered through none the less. He peered the doors, the apartment being dead quiet and dark.

"Thor?" Loki's voice wavered, as if not wanting to say anything, of say everything in a powerful yell. He wanted to say he was here, that he was home. He wanted to hug Thor, him, he wanted to hug Thor, and say he was home. Say he was sorry, sorry for everything. 

Loki's eyes welled up with tears, making it harder to see anything in the dark. 

Loki got to the end of the corridor, locking his eyes to the living room next to him.

His heart almost stopped.

Sitting in the chair, was Thor. He was, different.

So different.

His hair had grown so much, ending in messy dreadlocks, his beard not much different. He was wearing what looked like a over sized hoodie and sweats. He was a mess.

Loki stepped closer, the floor creaking under his step. Thor raised his head a bit towards the noise, looking hazed and tired. 

"Valkyire?" Thor asked in a dizzy voice, he got up, his legs wobbling.

"I told you not to-"

Loki came from the dark, facing Thor.

Thor's eyes widened like saucers. "Wh-a-"

"Brother.." Loki gave a sad smile, his vision blurring yet again. Thor was quiet.

"You. you. no you can't be no." Thor shook his head violently, Loki was stunned.

Thor backed away, shaking his head, eyes blurring with tears. 

"Thor it's me Lo-"

**"NO, YOU CAN'T BE YOU'RE DEAD!"** Thor shouted, holding his head.** "YOU'RE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!"**

Thor started to sob, his chest started to heave, taking shallow breaths. "I'm seeing things, you're dead, you died." Thor shook his head and looked at Loki with a stare Loki has never seen on his brother, Loki wanted to cry. _no no no not like this, he has to believe, he can't do this._

"Thor it's me Loki, it's me brother." Loki came closer, Thor just heaved back.

"No you can't- **Don't come near me you ghost! This is not real!-"**

**"Look at me!"**

Thor stopped and looked at Loki, who had placed his hand to Thor's neck, squeezing it gently. Loki's eyes shined, fresh tears rolling down from his cheeks.

"It's me brother, I'm touching you see? I'm real, you're real. this is **real**." Loki's vision blurred yet again. His voice wavered now like there was no yesterday.

"It's Loki."

Thor's breathing was still rapid, but from a whole another reason. 

"You..?" Thor said in a haze, his finger's reaching out to Loki.

"Loki...?" Thor whispered, putting his gloved hand ever so gently on Loki's bruised cheek, feeling the cheek coming in touch with his hand.

Loki nodded desperately, as if fearing he would disappear again.

As so feared Thor.

And with that, Thor embraced his little brother with no hesitation, Loki wrapping his arms around his big brother, their knees failing and falling to the ground. Letting it all happen.

Thor sobbed, touching his brother's head, burying his fingers to the black raven hair, making sure it was real.

"Loki.." Thor whispered, feeling like it wasn't enough.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so sorry Loki..." Thor mumbled into Loki's shoulder, warm tears wetting the fabric. 

"Shh.. It's alright brother." Loki cooed, holding his brother's head with his hand, stroking the bushy locks. Both of them rocking back and forth silently. 

"I'm here Thor.." Loki sobbed, smile tugging his lips.

_I'm home._

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't quite add up, we all know how Loki died, but this is what I sometimes think about. Let's just say, we all would have wanted a reunion...<3


End file.
